A new hope
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: Everyone tells him to let go.
Title: A new hope

Rating: T

Warning: Language, character death

Pairing:Laxus x Lucy

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail

Summary: Everyone tells him to let go.

 _A/N: Written based on 'A new hope' by Broken iris._

Laxus' POV:

Sitting on the cold grass, a cold but gentle wind blew through my short hair. I sat next to you, staring. The wind seemed to be whispering to me, telling me something, but I couldn't listen to it. I wouldn't believe it. I held a red rose in my hand, and I could feel you smile as I gave it over to you. A similar smile appeared on my face soon after; I'm glad that I could make you happy once more. I sat in a slightly more comfortable position, my eyes never leaving you- they couldn't. You're too pretty for them to. The wind got slightly more vicious now, it's whispering growing with it's force, but I ignored it with a passion.

We sat for hours, I kept asking you questions and making statements, but you never answered.

"Why is life so overrated?"

...silence.

"I love you."

...silence.

But that's okay. I simply smiled at this. I probably didn't deserve to hear your silky smooth voice any more. You always did sound like an angel. Closing my eyes, your image was still in my head , vibrant as ever. With a smile on my face, I could see your flowing blonde hair move in several directions as the gusts of wind blew through it. You smiled up at me, your deep brown eyes looking just as cheerful as ever. Even with your blonde hair in a dishevelled mess, you still looked beautiful- you always did.

I wanted to reach out and fix your hair- brush the silky strands out of your eyes, smooth it down over your head, watch it frame your face once more, but I couldn't. I couldn't touch something so perfect with such shameful hands. Knowing full well that you weren't going to answer, I continued to speak to you. Although you didn't do anything except listen, it made me feel better- like you understood, like you always did. No one has ever understood me like you have and I love you for it. I always will.

"Natsu and the others almost destroyed a whole town yesterday. They all snapped, apparently. They say that the guild isn't the same without you, I know that you're always with me, right there beside me. You'd never leave me, right? You love me too much for that." I let out a small chuckle.

"They say that I'm broken. That I've not dealt with this properly, they tell me the same thing the wind does. I think they're the broken ones though. There's no right way to deal with this,Unless it was you dealing with it. You always do things perfectly, no matter how hard they are. They never understood me; in fact I think you're the only one that ever has. You're my only hope in this world, and it will be a lifetime before I get a new one. I don't intend to, though. You're enough for me, you always have been. Your keys have been given to our daughter, just like you asked."

The freezing wind blew through my ear again, making me shudder and a tear to come to my eye. It hurt, how people, even the wind would tell me such things.

"She's seventeen now and she looks just like you, except her grey eyes. I call her 'Lucy' sometimes and it hurts. She hates me now; She says that I must not have loved you as much as I thought, that I over estimated my love for you. She doesn't understand me either. If anything, I underestimated how much I love you. I need you here to tell her that. To tell everyone that. That's the reason I'm still holding on. I don't ever want to let you go, I can't. You're all I have left."

My tears began to fall now, my voice breaking. I curled up my hands, grabbing fistfuls of grass, hoping that it would somehow stop the tears from falling. I let my eyes fall to the ground. I never did like you seeing me like this. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I jumped. It wasn't you- the hand felt different to your touch.

"Laxus." I recognised the voice as Freed's. My eyes stayed focused on the ground. "You need to let go."

I can't believe he said that. I can't let go. I said that I'd always be here for you, and I meant it. It was even in our wedding vows.

The wind and Freed said the same thing in unison. "She's gone."

No. you can't be. You can't just be laughing next to me one minute and gone the next. I refuse to acknowledge it. You're still by my side. Right?

I opened my eyes. We had been talking so long that the sky was now dark. You always liked the stars. We used to watch them together as a family, I miss it. I miss you. But it was time to go back home. _Our_ home, except, you won't be there and that kills me inside. I stood, using my forearm to wipe my cascading tears, and then I dusted off my pants. Looking down at your grave stone, I run my fingers over the letters that spelt out your name 'LUCY HEARTFILIA'.

I shouldn't have bothered wiping my tears. They hadn't stopped for more than a minute. I was suddenly getting hugged by a smaller you.

"It's okay, dad." Her voice was different. I held onto my only reminder of you. Maybe she understands me now. How much I actually hurt. _Thank you._ I mouthed in the direction of your gravestone. You always did have a way of fixing things.

I remember how you said that you wanted to travel, find your precious golden key, Aquarius. I'll leave tomorrow. If I'm going to accept that you're gone, I will honour your memory. I'll give the key to our daughter. I lean over to say goodbye to you for the night.

"I love you."

I felt your warm smile as we turn to leave.

Maybe Aquarius will be the beginning of a new hope for our family.

End


End file.
